Jasmine, daughter of Sparia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jasmine and Veronica are in Jasmine's living room, drinking tea and eating sushi. "Veronica, you're so beautiful." says Jasmine. "So are you, Jas." says Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very awesome ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Jasmine, daughter of Sparia**

**Jasmine Hastings Montgomery is now 42 years old and a month ago her mothers Spencer and Aria died of old age, peacefully in their bed.**

**For almost 4 months, Jasmine, who's turned out to be lesbian, just like her parents, has been dating a woman named Veronica Kaader. Veronica is half arabic and has long straight black hair and she is a couple inches taller than Jasmine is.**

**They met at a party in Brookhaven and bonded over their shared interests.**

**At first, Jasmine was confused when she started to fall for another woman, since she thought she was straight, but Jasmine eventually embraced her lesbianism 100 % in honor of Aria and Spencer.**

**Up in Heaven, Aria and Spencer are proud of their amazing daughter.**

Right now, Jasmine and Veronica are in Jasmine's living room, drinking tea and eating sushi.

"Veronica, you're so beautiful." says Jasmine.

"So are you, Jas." says Veronica.

Jasmine wear a white t-shirt, red sweatpants and black flipflops.

Veronica wear a pink top, neon-green tights and white flipflops.

"I miss my mothers." says Jasmine.

"Both of them are probably happy up in Heaven." says Veronica.

"Okay. I hope so." says Jasmine.

"Don't worry. God would never deny your moms a sweet afterlife." says Veronica.

"True. My mommies are awesome." says Jasmine.

"Wanna go to the big dance at the Claverius mansion with me next Saturday?" says Veronica.

"Yes, of course. I'd never miss that for anything." says Jasmine, who's been looking forward to that for months.

"I feel the same." says Veronica.

"Nice. It's going to be a good time, at least so I hope." says Jasmine.

"Absolutely, babe." says a happy Veronica.

Jasmine is also happy.

On the wall are five guitars, a pink 1982 Fender Jazzmaster, a white Gibson SG studio, a Gibson Hummingbird custom, a Gibson Doves in Flight custom and a 1950s Martin D-35.

Jasmine has learned to play from a friend named Eric Johnsen.

Next to the guitars is a huge photo of Spencer and Aria on a beach in Spain.

There's also a smaller photo of Jasmine from the trip to Disneyland when Jasmine was 4.

On Saturday.

Jasmine is getting ready for the summer dance at the Claverius mansion.

The Claverius mansion is a mansion owned by Sophie Claverius of the rich Claverius family from Brookhaven.

"Alright, what to wear? It's so hard to decide..." says Jasmine as she search through her closet, looking for something nice to wear.

She eventually decides to wear her Italian white dress.

Jasmine also put on a silver necklace and diamond ear rings.

15 minutes later, Veronica show up to pick her up.

They drive in Veronica's car to the Claverius mansion.

Once they get there, Sophie Claverius welcome them.

Sophie is a beautiful woman with tan skin, curly black hair, blue eyes, big boobs and long legs.

"Hello...welcome." says Sophie in a soft clean voice.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

Veronica and Jasmine get tropical drinks.

"Oh...hi, ladies." says Bella Caruzo.

"Hi, Bella." says Jasmine and Veronica.

Bella is a friend of Jasmine and Veronica and she's also Jasmine's lawyer.

Bella is half Spanish. She has light brown long straight hair, semi-pale skin, green eyes and red lips.

Jasmine and Bella has known each other since their senior year of college when they met and became friends.

"I'm glad you're here." says Jasmine.

"Thanks." says Bella.

"Sweet." says Veronica.

"Hi." says Jenny Mardouk.

Jenny is a friend of Veronica and has become friends with Jasmine and Bella as well.

"Jenny, nice to see you." says Jasmine.

"Very sweet to see you too, Jasmine." says Jenny.

"Hi, girl." says Veronica as she give Jenny a hug.

Jenny wear a red top, a short jeans skirt and black shoes. Her blonde hair is in a casual ponytail and she wear golden ear rings and black lipstick.

"I want you to have this." says Jenny as se give Veronica a white purse.

"Awww! Thanks, my friend." says Veronica.

"You're welcome. I know you've wanted this for years and now I can finally give it to you." says Jenny.

"That's wonderful. I'm going to take care of it in honor of Gina." says Veronica.

"I know you will." says Jenny.

"Okay. It is so good that you trust me." says Veronica.

"We've been friends for a long time, you saved me from those Nazi guys we ran into in Egypt, of course I trust you." says Jenny.

"Great. I trust you as well. The only one I trust more is Jasmine." says Veronica.

"Yay." says Jasmine as she gives Veronica a sexy kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Veronica.

"Now my amazing guests, time to dance. The first dance of the night shall be a favorite of mine, 'Tropicanium Love' by Jane Dover." says Sophie.

Sophie herself sing and the band starts to play.

Jasmine and Veronica dance to the sweet music.

They hold each other close as they dance, both of them smile in a very romantic way.

"I love you, babe!" says Jasmine.

"I love you too!" says Veronica.

Spencer and Aria watch from their wonderful house in Heaven, happy that their daughter has found love.

And they are very proud of the wonderful smart woman that Jasmine has grown up into.

Both of them wish they could tell Jasmine all this.

"Awww!" says Jasmine and Veronica as they kiss each other.

They are happy.

"You're so beautiful." says Jasmine.

"So are you." says Veronica.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

Jasmine and Veronica kiss again.

"I hope I'm the only one for you." says Veronica.

"You truly are, Veronica my love." says Jasmine.

"Good. I feel the same for you, babe." says Veronica.

Veronica and Jasmine are a wonderful couple.

They love each other very much.

Aria and Spencer watch from Heaven.

"It's a joy to see how wonderful our daughter's become." says Aria.

"Yes, she truly is a very good person. I'm proud of her." says Spencer.

"So am I. Jasmine clearly has grown into an amazing adult woman." says Aria.

"And she's found love. I'm happy for her." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Aria.

"I wish we could talk to Jasmine one last time. There's so much I never got to tell her." says Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

Jasmine and Veronica are walking in the park.

They have a basket with them.

In the basket are food and wine and a mint-green blanket.

"Such a wonderful day." says Jasmine with a sweet smile. She's happy.

"Yeah. And the fact that you're here makes it even better." says Veronica.

"Awww. Thanks, babe." says Jasmine and then giving Veronica a kiss.

When they reach a calm, nice, secluded part of the park, Jasmine and Veronica place the blanket on the green fresh grass.

"Haven't been on a true picnic since back when my mothers were still alive and strong." says Jasmine.

"Why?" says Veronica.

"They used to take me on one at least once a year during summer as a sweet tradition so it was to painful to go on a picnic after their deaths." says Jasmine.

"Oh, but now you've moved on, right, babe?" says Veronica.

"I sure have, in every way." says Jasmine.

Veronica and jasmine takes a seat on the very soft blanket.

Jasmine eat a fish-burger and Veronic eat a vego-version of a hot dog.

Both women are happy.

"It's so cozy to sit here with you, Veronica." says Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jasmine. I enjoy it too." says Veronica.

"Sweet. You're very beautiful." says Jasmine.

"You too." says Veronica.

"Okay. So nice." says Jasmine.

"Yay." says Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

"Very cute." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Veronica.

"I love you." says Jasmine.

"I love you as well." says Veronica.

Jasmine think about Aria and Spencer.

She miss them a lot.

"Mom and mom would love to be here." says Jasmine.

"Too bad I never got to meet them." says Veronica.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

"Do you think they'd be okay with me as your love interest...?" says Veronica.

"Of course, babe. I'm 100 % sure they would." says Jasmine.

"Awww, sweet." says Veronica.

"Yeah." says Jasmine, who remember clearly how sweet Aria and Spencer always were.

Jasmine gives Veronica a romantic kiss.

"Awesome." says Veronica.

"Wonderful." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Veronica.

"You're so damn beautiful." says Jasmine.

"Thanks, so are you." says Veronica.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

Jasmine love Veronica very much and Veronica love Jasmine just as much in return.

"I don't ever wanna know what my life would be like without you, my love." says Jasmine.

"No worry. I'm not going anywhere, babe." says Veronica.

"That's so sweet. I'm glad you're my girlfriend." says Jasmine.

"Yay." says Veronica.

"Really true." says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you're truly the best babe ever." says Veronica.

"Awww, thanks." says Jasmine.

"Yes, soooo sweet." says Veronica.

The next day.

Jasmine is in the shower.

"La la la, such a sweetie day!" sings Jasmine as she gently wash her beautiful body.

After the shower, Jasmine put on fresh clean clothes and then head to work.

Jasmine is still the Rosewood High school nurse.

When she get to the nurse's office, Jasmine put on her white labcoat.

Then she sit down by her desk, switch on her computer and starts working.

50 minutes later, a girl enter Jasmine's office.

"Hi, me is Kelly Kraus." says the girl.

"Okay. What do you need help with, sweetie?" says Jasmine.

"I'm afraid that I am preggo..." says Kelly.

"And why do you think so?" says Jasmine.

"My boyfriend and I had sex a month agao and he didn't use a condom." says Kelly.

"Did he actually ejaculate in your vagina?" says Jasmine.

"It felt like he did." says Kelly, starting to cry.


End file.
